


A Bonding Moment

by Satine86



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: A morning snuggle is not what Ed expected.





	A Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> I dedicate this silliness to kagee because we were chatting and I got this idea so it's probably her fault?

It was ridiculously early. Probably. Regardless of how early it was or wasn’t, it definitely was not time to get up yet. Of that Ed was certain. So he pulled the sheets over his head to block out the light peeking through the drapes, and rolled over toward the warm body next to him. 

Groggily Ed burrowed against the pillows and Oswald’s shoulder. Beside him, Oswald snuffled in his sleep. Ed shifted a little bit and flung an arm over Oswald’s rather shapeless mass hidden under the pile of blankets and pillows he was cocooned in, and tried to fall back asleep. 

Ed thought he had succeeded in finding sleep again, but there was a bleary, confused moment when he wasn’t entirely sure if that was true or not. Let alone how much time had passed. Although he was aware of warm puffs of breath against his neck, and a body snuggled against his side. So things weren’t entirely bad. He once again moved a little close to Oswald, and started to doze off again. 

When Ed woke for a third time it was to a strange sensation, from a… strangely amorous Oswald? Usually Oswald was a worse morning person than he was, practically having to be dragged out of bed unless he had something important to do (and even then it was a struggle). Between that fact and his still sleep addled brain muddling everything, Ed wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.

“Oswald?” he croaked. “Oswald wh--” Ed stopped short when he felt wetness on his cheek. As if he had been licked. 

Licked?

His eyes flew open and Ed sat up quickly to be faced not with Oswald, but Edward. The dog seemed in a very good mood, offering up a hushed ‘wuff’ before propping his paws on Ed’s chest and continuing to slobber all over his face.

“Well, this wasn’t what I was expecting.” Ed awkwardly patted his namesake’s head and pursed his lips. “Yes, you’re a good boy.” He pulled the dog onto his lap, more to keep him from licking his face than anything else. Mostly. 

Glancing at the other side of the bed, he saw that the blankets were shoved back and a few pillows had fallen to the floor. Ed frowned. Where was Oswald then? He glanced down at the happily panting Edward, absently scratching his neck along the collar. 

“I don’t suppose you know where Oswald is, do you?” Ed got another quiet ‘wuff’ at the mention of Oswald’s name, but that hardly answered any questions. 

Thankfully Ed was saved from having to decipher dog, when Oswald appeared in the doorway with a cheery smile on his face and a breakfast tray balanced in his hands.

“Where have you been?” Ed asked, more confused than accusatory. 

“Where do you think?” Oswald held up the tray and shrugged. 

“Right.” He nodded slowly, but he was still confused. Ed prayed there was coffee on that tray. 

“Have you been making friends?” Oswald raised in his eyebrows, and couldn’t quite seem to hide the hopeful glint in his eye as he placed the tray on the bedside table. 

“You could say that.” Ed looked down at the dog, still ensconced in his arms. He seemed perfectly content sitting there, his tongue lolling out of one side of his mouth. Ed could maybe admit he was kind of cute. In his own way. “I’m not sure how I feel about a pet in the bed though.” 

Or being woken by a slobbering dog licking his face. 

“Well, he’s been sleeping here longer than you have. If he can get used to you, you can get used to him,” Oswald said a little haughtily and crawled onto the bed. He reached out and scratched behind Edward’s ears. “Unless you want me to make up a guest room for you?”

“Point taken,” Ed muttered and glanced at the tray. “Do I at least get coffee?” 

“Yes,” Oswald grinned, “but the bacon is for Edward.” 

Ed flopped back against the pillows and shielded his eyes. This was all definitely going to take getting used to.


End file.
